


Caught your fever

by mediest



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediest/pseuds/mediest
Summary: It was too hot to fuck. They’d tried. Felix’s body wanted sex but couldn’t stand to be touched. The moment Sylvain slid his hand up Felix’s thigh and went in for a kiss, Felix’d almost punched him in the face.-Felix and Sylvain beat the heat/their meat/whatever.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 402





	Caught your fever

It’d taken a pitifully short amount of time for Felix to give in to the idea. Five days before he was sitting here on the edge of Sylvain’s bed, stripping off his clothes in the sticky late afternoon.

It was too hot to make a big show of it. He tossed each discarded layer into a heap on the floor. The window was left open to coax in a nonexistent breeze. So far there were only cicadas outside. Knights talking across the yard. 

Sylvain was watching Felix from his desk chair. His own clothes were folded into a neat pile. He played with his cock lazily, rolling his palm against the head.

“Wait for me, at least,” Felix said, annoyed. 

“Ah, my bad.”

Sylvain let his hand fall away. When he spread his legs and leaned back in the chair, his dick curved against his hip, long and thick, framed by coarse red hair. Well-groomed, because he was Sylvain, even now. 

It was an attractive cock. Felix didn’t often get a good look at it, they were both usually fast and half-clothed. Sylvain’s muddy pants in his campaign tent, his eyes closed as he knelt with Felix’s cock down his throat. Powdery snow in Felix’s cloak, the tree bark chafing his back raw as Sylvain fucked him in the woods a quarter mile from camp. 

Felix didn’t mind that brand of pain. It kept him inside his own head. His gloves had been disgusting with blood. He’d run his hands all over Sylvain pretending he wasn’t searching him for injuries. 

Now Sylvain was naked. Fat beads of sweat rolled down his neck. One slid down Sylvain’s bare chest, between his pecs, and disappeared. 

Saliva pooled under Felix’s tongue. He unbuckled his pants and shoved them down his legs along with his undergarments. Being naked wasn’t any cooler than being clothed. Felix’s face had become permanently flushed in this heatwave. His armpits, the back of his knees, were all uncomfortably damp.

And his dick was hard. Sylvain made a noise when he saw it, low and pleased, and took himself in his hand again. With the other hand he tossed Felix a half-empty bottle from the desk. 

Felix caught it without thinking. He poured the oil carelessly into his palm, then followed Sylvain’s lead.

“Yeah,” Sylvain said. He sounded parched. “There you go.”

Sylvain shifted forward for a better view. It was embarrassing to be watched this way. The attention ran like lightning up Felix’s spine. His dick gave a helpless little twitch. 

He went slower than he would have if he were alone. Alone, he used to prefer to be efficient and unsentimental. Getting off was like eating: what did it matter how good it tasted, as long as it kept your body going.

It’d been a mistake to indulge with Sylvain all those times before. Now Felix’s body had learned to expect sex. To crave it when he didn’t get it. The heat didn’t change that. The heat made it worse. 

This past winter they’d been lucky to get seven hours of light a day. You’d be surprised how much death could be accomplished in just seven hours. Everyone around Felix was dropping like flies. The rats and wolves came at night for the bodies they weren’t quick enough to bury. A part of Felix had believed he was dreaming when he saw Dimitri again. When he saw Sylvain, riding the last horse left in Faerghus that hadn’t been slaughtered for meat rations, Felix knew he wasn’t. His imagination wasn’t so generous as to give Sylvain those shoulders or that chest. 

The days became long in the summer heat. It thawed Felix out of hibernation until he was dripping sweat. Reminded him how good it could feel to fight, and fuck, and come. 

It was too hot to fuck. They’d tried. Felix’s body wanted sex but couldn’t stand to be touched. The moment Sylvain slid his hand up Felix’s thigh and went in for a kiss, Felix almost punched him in the face.

It was too hot to fuck. Felix’d agreed to do this instead. 

He shut his eyes. Easier to relax this way, though he still felt the weight of Sylvain’s focus. He heard the slick movement of Sylvain’s hand. He knew how that hand felt, big and tight. He imagined everything it could do to him if it wasn’t so fucking hot outside.

Fuck. Felix jerked himself more roughly, getting into it. He rubbed and pinched his nipples.

“Talk to me, baby,” Sylvain said. “How does it feel?”

Felix opened his eyes. Sylvain was looking shamelessly back and forth between Felix’s face and Felix’s dick sliding through his fist. 

“It feels good,” Felix said. He was breathing harder now. His skin was drenched. 

“Yeah? You look like it feels good.”

Sylvain slowed down, teasing himself. Felix watched him tug and fondle his own balls; pinch his inner thigh where Felix knew Sylvain was sensitive. 

“You look—” Felix bit his tongue. It was idiotic. Sylvain’s hair was messy, soaked with sweat. His arm flexed as he moved. Soft freckled skin over hard muscle. His eyes were glazed over with hunger. He looked cast in sunlight. 

“What are you thinking about?” Sylvain asked.

“Fuck off,” Felix managed to say.

Sylvain took it in stride. “You want to know what I’m thinking about?”

“No,” Felix said, but that was a lie. 

“I’ll tell you anyway,” Sylvain said. He licked his lips. “I’m thinking about, _hah_ , getting on my knees for you like in Rochelle. You remember Rochelle?”

Felix remembered Rochelle. Early in the war. Sylvain’s muddy pants. How quickly Felix’d orgasmed as soon as Sylvain looked right up at Felix with his tongue on the crown of Felix’s dick. Wearing an expression like he’d suddenly become a religious man. 

A Dukedom detachment had been pursuing them up the frigid Rochelle coast. Sylvain still had dry blood caked to his forehead. He caught Felix’s come across his lips and cheeks. When Felix tried to pay him back, Sylvain laughed, his face pink, and said hoarsely, “It’s alright, I got mine,” and Felix saw the wet spot spreading across the front of Sylvain’s pants. 

“I wish I could taste you,” Sylvain was saying now. He twisted his wrist as he stroked, and let out a ragged groan. “I’d eat you alive. Shit, Felix, I wanna fuck you so badly. I want you to come on my face.”

“Shut up,” Felix said, chest heaving. This weather was brutal. When he looked at Sylvain’s cock his ass felt unbearably empty. He wanted to ride Sylvain until they both passed out and then he wanted to throw himself into a cold lake. 

If he played with his asshole he was going to overheat. He sucked two fingers into his mouth anyway.

Sylvain made a noise across the room as if Felix really had punched him. 

Felix didn’t waste time or mess around. It was too hot. He was aching too much for it. He leaned back further onto the bed and pulled a knee up so Sylvain could watch as Felix fingered himself open.

His insides clenched down tight and hot. Felix tipped his head back, brows furrowed in concentration. He fucked in deep to the last knuckle, hitting a rhythm he liked. He pulled his fingers back out to tease the rim, slippery with sweat and saliva, then twisted them back in. He felt the stretch and the pressure all the way up in his throat. It was all he could feel. 

Fuck, he’d needed this. This was everything that was good in the world. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of himself, his hole getting softer and looser, letting him in. 

Sylvain swore under his breath. The filthy wet sound of Sylvain fucking his own hand sped up. 

“You’re unbelievable. You—”

“Tell me what else you want me to do to you,” Felix’s voice cracked on a moan when he rubbed against that good spot inside himself.

“Didn’t you tell me to shut up?” Sylvain huffed out a dazed laugh. “I’d let you do anything to me.”

Felix pushed his hips up, back onto his fingers, and imagined it was Sylvain’s tongue or his cock. His thighs quivered. His dick throbbed and leaked precome that he smeared against the head.

Sylvain’s breathing grew even harsher. He let out a desperate whine. He was close. Felix watched through his lashes as Sylvain’s hand flew over the length of his cock.

“Don’t come. Wait for me.”

Sylvain’s eyes were dark and wide. He made a wounded noise but let go of his cock obediently anyway, heavy and swollen and drooling from the slit.

“Don’t _stop_ ,” Felix growled. “Just don’t come yet.” 

Sylvain nodded jerkily and touched himself again. His mouth fell open. Felix imagined coming all over his naked face. He’d clean it off with his tongue and push the mixture of his come and spit back into Sylvain’s mouth. They’d be somewhere warm but not too warm. Felix would touch Sylvain back this time. This time there wouldn’t be any blood.

“Don’t come,” Felix repeated. He could barely think straight anymore. He jerked his cock faster, fucked himself harder. 

“I won’t,” Sylvain said, panting like an overheated dog. “I won’t. Hurry up.”

Felix was almost there. Drunk off the suffocating heat and pleasure. All the intense signals were melting his brain. The muscles in his stomach clenched. His blood roared in his veins.

“Fuck, Sylvain—”

“Let me see it,” Sylvain begged. “Give it to me, baby, I’m waiting, please.”

Felix looked at Sylvain again. Sylvain’s abs were drawn tight. His pubic hair was damp with sweat; the bridge of his nose dripped with it. He was giving everything not to come. He’d wait forever for Felix.

Felix’s orgasm slammed into him. He came with a hitched moan, hot thick spurts all over his stomach and up his chest. He milked his own cock until his legs were trembling and the sensation had crossed over into too much. The aftershocks coursed through his body. He propped himself back up onto an elbow and said, “Do it,” and watched Sylvain’s entire body shake as he came too. Sylvain’s wet eyelashes. His slack, rapturous face. 

Felix went limp. He pulled his fingers out of his asshole and wiped the come off his other hand with Sylvain’s bedding.

“ _Hey_. What kind of untrained animal are you?”

Felix ignored him. He’d sweat and come all his energy away. He laid there trying to catch his breath. The whole room smelled incriminating, reeking of sex. The window was still open. Who cared. 

Sylvain came over and collapsed down too. He left a solid two feet of space between them but Felix still felt Sylvain’s searing body heat. 

“That was a good one,” Sylvain slurred. 

Felix was possibly suffering from heat exhaustion. He thought, _They’re all good._

As long as he and Sylvain kept fighting out there then they’d keep fucking in here, but at this moment nobody was asking Felix for his weapon. Nobody could wage war in this heat. Felix threw his hand out across the length of the bed. It caught Sylvain by his sweat-slick inner elbow. Even that amount of contact was too warm to be comfortable. 

Sylvain didn’t move away. Felix didn’t either. In the window the curtains fluttered with the new breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> my AC is broken and it's 100 degrees this week. love it   
>  \+ omgosh [art!](https://twitter.com/twv_meli/status/1290455042970071045)


End file.
